Review:LEGO Batman: The Videogame/Berrybrick
/ReviewerProfile}}[[ReviewByR:: | ]] How would you rate LEGO Batman: The Videogame? Poor 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Great! 5/5 I picked this up on my trip to LEGOLAND California back in May. So far, out of all of the games produced by Traveller's Tales, it is my second favorite LEGO videogame. It would be my favorite if it wasn't for a small amount of playable characters, and even a smaller amount of characters that I want to play as. Value for Money I bought this game for Wii at LEGOLAND's Big Shop. I bought it for $20 USD, which it still sells for. That is a great price, as most console games sell for at least $50 when they are first released Instruction Manual/Packaging I'm actually not usually fond of the packaging on LEGO games, and this one isn't an exception. First of all, Robin winking is a little strange, but I guess that it would make it look even kid friendlier. The choice of villains on the rooftops seems a little weird too. I do like the back of the case though, with a bat-symbol on the top and several screen shots of different characters. There is also a picture of Poison Ivy and The Riddler against a dark blue skyline of Gotham City. The instruction manual is incomplete, and even has a mistake in it. It goes over the hero game play pretty well, except for Alfred (who narrates the manual) says to look out for blue sparks on magnetic walls. The problem with that? Almost all of the magnetic walls have blue sparks, and they don’t harm Robin or Nightwing (the only two characters who can climb them) at all. It goes over the villain abilities horribly though. It only has two - mind control and super strength - which are used by The Riddler and Clayface on the first level. There are advertisements for Police, Mars Mission, Racers, and the 2008 sets in the back of the manual. Despite this, the manual could of been a lot worse. The manual for LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game's manual only had one or two pages. Playability/Replay Value It took me either six days, or 13 days (I can't remember which) to complete everything (story and 100%). That is not a long time at all to complete the videogame, but I've played it again several times, mostly because it's short, so I keep replaying it because I find it hard to believe that it's over. No, it's not that good, it's mostly because there isn't that much to buy with only a small range of good characters (I don't want to play as Police Officers, Goons, or Janitors). A couple other problems I have are that in every hero level, you only use Batman and Robin. Would it of killed them to throw in Batgirl or Nightwing? I would of liked another level in each of the stories too, to bring it up from 5 to 6, and there are some gaps in the story: Riddler's Revenge for Heroes could of used a level where you fight only Two-Face, not in his truck and not alongside the Riddler, the villain version of RR lacks a vehicle level, Batman doesn't fight Bane or The Scarecrow (outside of vehicles), and there is no mission where you control Mad Hatter or Man-Bat. The villain levels also only have a couple bosses, and only one isn't a vehicle, again, throw in Batgirl or Nightwing. Despite this, the playability is great. The minikits are usually hidden very well, and the red bricks even better. I really do enjoy the super suit upgrades, even though I don't like all of the super suits (especially the magnet one, which is just annoying). Characters Again, there aren't that many characters on console versions of the game (even though the DS version is packed), but the characters that there are great, at least the ones worth using. It does get a little boring in freeplay, because you always have at least Batman (or Batgirl), Robin (or Nightwing), The Joker, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze. I only have a couple problems with certain characters not having certain abilities; Mr. Freeze doesn't have heat immunity and Batgirl can't bypass certain guards like other female characters can. Graphics I don't really care about a videogame's graphics, so I automatically have it a 4 for not being as glitchy as other games (like LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues and LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game). Final Thoughts Before I get to the final thoughts, there are a couple things that I'd like to say: *The story is a little messed up, and I don't mean in relation to any Batman continuity, I mean as a stand alone game, the continuity is messed up. Especially in The Penguin's story. *The data section was a nice way to add background on characters, vehicles, and Gotham City and gives something to spend studs on, as there aren't a lot of characters, and most of them aren't very expensive (the only expensive on is Ra's Al Ghul). It does seem a little bit like it's mocking me by mentioning characters that you can't play as, like Ventriloquist and Scarface, Azrael, and Talia Al Ghul. Anyway, even if this review sounds negative, I did enjoy this game and would recommend it for the $20 it sells for. This is my second favorite LEGO game (produced by Traveller's Tales) behind LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (I have yet to play 5-7), if this game had a wider selection of characters, it might of even surpassed that! I am really looking forward to the game's sequel, LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, especially if it expands upon the diverse world of Batman heroes and villains. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Batman Reviews